1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to washing machine agitator constructions and more specifically to a clutch construction arranged for driving a first member in one rotational direction and a second coaxial member in to and fro oscillations.
2. The Prior Art
Double-acting agitators for effecting positive toroidal rollover of even very heavy loads of laundry in a vertical axis washing machine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,508, 3,987,651 and 3,987,652, all assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The devices of these patents employ one-way clutches, for example a ratcheting clutch as in the Ruble U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,652.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,857 shows a one-way centrifugal clutch within a pair of clutch members are rotated with a drive shaft of a reversible motor. In one direction of rotation, clutch members are centrifuged outwardly and against a driven surface 14. In the opposite direction, arm members engage in sockets of the clutch members and draw them inwardly and out of engagement from the outer, driven member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,935, a clutch arrangement for a starter motor drive is shown, wherein a rotor having four cam lobes thereon is driven by a starter motor in one direction. The cam lobes force clutch shoes apart and into driving engagement with the inside surface of a drum. The clutch is disengaged by the drum being rotated by the internal combustion or other motor at a speed faster than that at which the cam is driven. The drum will then overrun the rotor and disengage the clutch surfaces from the inside surface of the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,323 shows a wrench having a square, horizontal cam and a wedgeable pawl engaged thereabout. The position of the pawl with respect to the central cam is controlled by a pin for allowing right hand, left hand, or no driving, and for retracting the pawl out of engagement with the driven member for return movement in the opposite direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,345 discloses a one-way clutch having a central cam and spiral surfaces extending radially inwardly in the direction of driving rotation. Clutch members are urged by springs into the engaging position, wedged between the spiral surfaces and the surrounding driven surface. In an opposite direction of rotation, the spring-loaded clutch members ratchet against the tooth surfaces of the driven member.